Jaehee's Love Route
by JustScila
Summary: What if Jaehee had a romantic route? What if a girl is everything she need to fulfill her wishes? That's what I'll tell you in this story. Some dialogues and the characters essence is preserved but the story is a bit different from what you may have experienced. ATENTION: It contains spoilers!
1. Prologue

The day was nice that's why I decided to go to the park and enjoy the rest of the afternoon there. However, it turned out the sun got stronger and it was too hot for a walk around the park, so I went to groceries shopping instead. After all, I just arrived from my vocation and desperately needed to refill the refrigerator. I would come back to work at Monday already and I'll need to start cooking again.

I like to cook, I usually brought my own packed lunch to work, it's just that the common laziness of the vocation got me and I was eating take out's for two days in a row. If my mother knew that, I would be back home before I could spell "take out".

I was living alone for two weeks and was at my place for two days only, since I decided to travel to Jeju Island for her vocation, as soon as I got the apartment. I deserved that! I had worked very much to earn the money and the luxury of fifteen days of vocation. It had took a year to make my boss acknowledge my value and another one to convince him to let me go into vocation.

Not that I have minded the hard work, not at all, I enjoyed staying after hours and doing a lot more than the other do. For me, it was something like a competition and I had to be the best. Maybe it's because the way my parents raise me: always ready to be the number one. At ten, I only had A+ and already spoke two languages fluently, my mother's Korean and my father's Italian. Now, with twenty-three, I also had mastered English and I was learning Portuguese to understand their funny soup operas.

I didn't have many friends tough. As an only child born with mixed cultures, I found difficult to relate to others and it was particular difficult to engage into small talks. That's why I focused on the studies instead. Moreover, the hard work it paid itself: I was living in a nice apartment only for myself and got a good position in a big company in Yeoido.

I was lost in thoughts of self-congratulations when my phone biped in my pocket. Who might be? I already spoke to mom today, I wonder. It was a messenger from some unknown person in a strange app I didn't remember to have download it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello?"_

" _Can you see this?"_

" _Yes, but who ARE you?"_

" _Finally connected. Thank god! It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger. Huh? I find this smartphone at the subway station but doesn't have information only an address. Do you mind going there check it for me?"_

" _Yes, I do. Why don't you just deliver at the Police station? They'll know what to do."_

" _I'm currently abroad… I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask a favor like that, but still I'd appreciate your help."_

Something sound fishy, so I tried to refuse this stranger ask.

" _I don't know… I'm kind of busy right now."_

" _You're the only clue I have to find the owner and I really wanna do this, it's part of my religion do good everyday, if you can."_

I was still suspicious but decided to help. I thought I had nothing to lose expect for a few hours.

" _Ok, fine… but I'm leaving right away if something feels sketchy."_

He thanked me and sent the address. Surprisingly, it was very close from where I stood, I didn't need to take a cab or anything, just walk a few blocks to the right.

" _Ok, I'm here. So now what? No one is answering the door bell."_

" _Is there a password lock on the door right? I'll send the digits to you. Try it."_

" _I don't know… I don't feel good about invade someone's house like this."_

" _Trust me, it's safe. If really there's no one home, you can leave a note with my credentials."_

" _Hmm… Ok. Send me the password."_

I put the groceries on the floor, typed the code and then opened the door. I entered the house but it was empty. I turned to report that to the stranger but something weird happened to the app and he went missing.


	2. First Day

I laid down on the floor, staring at Rika's computer for several minutes. I was trying to understand everything that it was happening in the last ten minutes. I had broke into someone's apartment led by a stranger who is a possible danger hacker; Because of that, I had access to a mysterious app where I can talk with several weird boys, whom forced me to join their organization, the so-called R.F.A, and now I had to organize a party with rich and famous people I never knew about.

O.M.G! HOW I would do that? I disliked very much the whole idea. In fact, I agreed with the Assistant Kang, I was starting to get suspicious of myself. I pinched myself several times just to make sure that this it was really happening.

I couldn't even runaway and pretend that never happened. That Seven guy made very clear that I couldn't leave the apartment and had no other alternative than cooperate, otherwise I would be sent to police station and that it was out of question. Therefore, the only thing I could do it was to get ready to that party.

I needed to make a list of actions and get everything more clearly in her head. I stood up and started to walk around the living room. First things first: I would need clothes. Food I just bought enough for a week. _"Thank God I went to groceries shop!"_. But I would need clean clothes and there's no chance I would touch anything that belong to Rika. My father used to say that is a bad omen touch stuff that belonged to a decease person you didn't know. So better not risk. I would have to call someone and ask for it but what if Seven traced the call? Hmm…

I opened the app and almost fell. The whole thing had changed again! More than just a chat room, it had an e-mail section, private messenger, call option and information about every member. Then, curiosity hit me hard and instead of call someone for help, I started to dig everything I could about all the members. I even used the old dear Google to make sure they're really whom they said they were.

Mr. Han and her assistant seemed the best ones to trust in. Even though they're suspicious of her, they belong C&R and I always credit people with name or that were hard workers. Zen had real talent and beauty. I saved a few of his videos just for future reference, of course. I found Yoosung's registration form from Sky University. He's cute, like a little kid in need of attention. I giggled. Seven on the other hand it was a total mystery. There wasn't absolute nothing on the net about him and all that his profile said it was "secret".

I sighed. The more I thought about, more my "bad feeling" button beeped. How many days would take to leave the apartment? How I would explain this to my boss? Would I manage to keep my job? How about my parents? They would get worried if I spent many days without contacting.

I looked around the place trying to figure out the answers for these questions when I spotted the groceries on the floor. I had completely forgot about them! Therefore, I took them to the kitchen and began to put everything into place. While I organized the food, the chat kept popping up in my phone with the boys arguing over cats, girls and the party. Seven had found nothing about the unknown hacker expect he belonged to a strange religion. Everyone talked about theirs expectations and all that chatting just making me more nervous.

My stomach rumbled and I understood that as tip to make me a lunch. I was cooking an omelet when the phone ringed.

\- Hello. It's very nice to meet you. This is Jaehee Kang. Seven told us your number so I called.

\- Oh, hi. It's Kim Ha-neul, here. Something happened? – Other than the series of strange events so far…

\- No, I wanted to properly talk to you instead of just continue chatting online. It'd be better if we could talk in person, but since we can't, I thought this would be the next best thing.

\- I'm glad you called. It feels nice to talk to someone about it.

\- I see. I'm glad to be of help. If you feel uncomfortable talking to everyone, please call me.

\- Thank you! That means a lot to me. – She appeared to be a serious person but a very kind one too.

\- Ah! There's only one area in which I can't help you, concerning pets.

\- Pets? Why is that?

\- I won't be of much help unfortunately. Especially regarding dogs and cats, I have nothing to say and I don't want to either.

\- Oh, OK. – I said smiling – I don't have pets, you don't have to worry!

\- That's a relief! Besides that, I will help you with whatever I can. I'm already providing clothes for you. One of the V's security guards will personally leave a bag there for you.

\- Thank you so much! – How she knew? Was she a mind reader?

\- Don't mention it! Anyways, weren't you a bit surprised to join the RFA in a sudden?

\- Well… I feel a little confused still…

\- I understand how that feels better than anyone else as a later member myself. It felt strange, and even a bit scary. But everyone is nice, so please don't worry. I can guarantee that.

\- How long have you worked there?

\- Around two years and a half. I work as Mr Han's chief assistant. I've been a member of the RFA a bit less than that tough. Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go handle some work.

\- Oh, OK. I'm sorry for taking you so long.

\- It was nice talking to you. – That made me blush a little.

\- It was nice to talk to you too.

\- Please call me when you need something or have a question. I will take care of it as fast as I can.

\- Ok, thank you! I will.

\- I look forward to working with you.

Before I could reply, Jaehee rang. That's was unexpected but good. I felt a little less distressed now that I had someone I could call and trust. Maybe even a friend? I didn't knew why, but I felt really calm after talking to Jaehee. I never had a girlfriend while growing up, I was a tomboy kind of girl, so even the few friends I had were boys. It would be a nice change to have a girl this time and Jaehee seemed to be a very kind one. I was curious to get to know her better.

My phone biped one more time.

 _"I don't know if you're already talked with all the other members, but this is how you send private texts."_

 _"Thanks for telling me :)"_

A smile appeared on my face.

* * *

Guys, I don't know how to add comments to the story, so I'll write here. I changed the story to the first point of view because it felt more real. I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorow (03/11). Thank you for following and reading :D!


	3. Second Day

I'm already two days in Rika's apartment, eager to do something and tired of being locked in. V, the leader of R.F.A and Rika's boyfriend, it's a very serious and busy man. He barely communicates with the members and almost never logging in the chat. He also didn't decided about the party yet. I think more than investigate what's really happening, he's still mourning. He truly seemed to love Rika. I, appearing from nowhere, wasn't expected and I think he doesn't know how to deal with it yet.

On the other hand, the boys and Jaehee have been very nice to me. They logging in quite often and keep texting me. Jaehee especially. She's always calling to make sure I'm alright and have properly eat. It's so cute of her. She also helped with my boss, making a great excuse for my absence and sending me all this stuff about R.F.A so I could research and understand more about the organization.

I'm a bit worried I might be getting too attached to this organization, tough. After all, my presence here it must last only for one party, right? I mean, today I got myself getting into a fight with Mr. Han. He was totally out of line! He left his cat with Jaehee at her apartment and at midnight. WHO does that? She is only his assistant but, sometimes, he treats her like a slave. However, I got a little angrier than I should... Although Jaehee is very kind towards me, she doesn't completely trust me yet. Nonetheless, here I am. Taking fights for her. I guess the thought of getting a friend that's a girl is making me too emotionally.

Oh, and there's Zen. I think he's handsome and talented but he's so egocentric sometimes that makes me cringe. This morning he was bragging about having too many fan letters. Really? Moreover, what about his flirt moves? I know Jaehee likes him; it's obvious she's a huge fan and, as I said, he has talent but his personality it's too much to swallow.

I was thinking what to do next when V showed in the chat room. I couldn't miss that chance, so I asked about the party again and if he found anything about the hacker.

V told me he needed more time to decide the date but she suggested the first guest: his photograph friend, a guy named Rui. He also make sure that he's trying to protect me, what I think it's very nice of him. Even though some members have doubts about him, I feel I can trust him, he just seems sad. Yoosung argued a little with V and he left.

Yoosung is a cute kid but he also feels quite lonely and he miss Rika too much. I think he blames V for her death and that's why he doesn't trust V. He called me afterwards and I tried to reason with him. He feels so much like a little brother that I have the impulse to protect and guide him.

He also sent me a picture of Jaehee when she first entered the R.F.A. and she looked so pretty. I compared to the picture she sent me this morning, with Mr. Han's cat at her lap and I couldn't help but laugh. The cat seems to know she doesn't like it and it's having a blast.

Just when I was looking again at the picture, she called me.

\- This is Jaehee Kang, Director Jumin Han's assistant. – Why she always identifies her like that? It's so serious and funny at the same time!

\- I know who you are Jaehee; you don't have to introduce yourself formally every time. – I hold a laugh.

\- Oh, sorry Ha-neul! I was just wondering whether you had lunch already.

\- I did. How about you?

\- I did as well. I was worried you'd be skipping meals since you are alone, but I see that you're good at taking care of yourself. I'm glad that's the case. Please don't forget to take care of yourself!

She could be so sweet sometimes. I always feel the impulse to hug her.

\- In that sense, I'd like to recommend our office cafeteria. Mr. Han specifically ordered the nutritionist to provide nutritiously balanced meals. I heard that today they served steamed chicken soup.

\- But can I leave? Seven said to stay inside the apartment. – I would love to meet her in person and enjoying the meals she liked.

\- Oh. I forgot about that. However, if you wish, I can order a meal to be served to you every day.

\- You don't have to get the trouble! Nevertheless, it must be really good if you want me to taste so badly. – Was I teasing her?

\- I suppose. I had some documents to organize using my lunch hours. I had sandwiches.

\- I should be the one worrying about what you eat, huh?

\- Oh, you don't have to! These busy days I am just thankful that I still have time to eat.

I felt sorry for her, I really do. Mr. Han should treat his employees a little better. Honestly! She even doesn't have time to eat!

\- Also, it's always good to do a bit of exercise after eating. I have a very busy schedule myself, but after I eat, I try to walk around the hallway while reading some documents. Besides, the office has a private gym just for the employees. At times, although very rarely, I go to the gym to do judo.

\- You do… Judo? – That's news for me. I have never picture her as the judo type of girl.

\- Personally, I find the judo uniform very appealing. Zen played a character wearing a judo uniform once and I was so touched…

Ahá! I knew it. She did it only because of him. But again, why was I angry about it?

\- I think anyone who loves art should watch Zen's performance once in their lifetime. His eye contact, his beautiful voice, and the delicacy at the tip of his finger points! – I rolled my eyes – Ahem… that was a bit off topic… my point is, judo is a very helpful sport so I would like to recommend it for you.

\- Hmm, I don't think it's the kind of sport for me, but I'll try if I get the chance.

\- My break is already over. I must finish typing up this document and start on something else. I will call you again later.

Again, she hung up before I could say bye. She was so busy all the time; I wish we could spent more time talking. Speaking to her made me more at ease and distracted me from the big tedious I was in.

My phone started vibrating again and I thought it could be her, so, I picked at the second ring.

\- Babe! You picked right away! Were you thinking of me?

I couldn't be more wrong… It was Zen and his annoying flirts.

\- Please, don't call "babe"...

\- I wish Seven would put in a video call feature so I could see you. Do you imagine my face while listening to my voice? I hope you do. It would feel like you close to me.

I couldn't say anything thing. I was trying to hide the fact that I was cringing HARD.

\- We thought we would never hold a party anymore. We had such good memories with Rika…

\- Do you think I shouldn't have joined? – I know. It was a rude question and just couldn't hold myself.

\- No, that's not what I meaning. I just keep remembering those times… It was good then, but I like the present better. I'm so happy I met you

\- Hum, I guess…

\- I can't wait to see what R.F.A does with you as a member. Let's make awesome memories together, okay?

\- Ok.

\- I have some work to do. I'll call you later. Bye

\- Bye.

Ok, I admit. He knows what to say to make a girl's heart flutter. The problem is, I usually don't fall for these kind of things and, honestly, I couldn't understand why a girl as smart as Jaehee could be so obsessed with him… Arg. He was so annoying! I'm right to dislike him, right? If any girl was in my place she would think's too much, right? I mean, wasn't I been too disturbed by him? If I knew myself right I would say I'm acting a bit jealous, but jealous of what?

* * *

Hi guys, it's me, the author here! Thank you SO much for the reviews and for following this story. I know it took too long to upload a new chap it's just that my routine is very busy and I barely have time to sleep. However, I promise I'll try to write in shorter time. Thanks again for reading it :D!


	4. Third Day

The guys are very kind and handsome, but It's easy to see why none of them has a girlfriend. Jumin is clearly dating his cat; Seven has weird hours and is constantly working; Yoosung is addicted to games; Zen is a narcissist, a flirt and a nag; and Jaehee doesn't have time to eat and sleep, imagine going on dates. I feel very sorry for all of them. Except, maybe, Zen. He gets on my nerves…

Today they all started to suggest guest so I could start to invite people. Some of them are very weird and some are just a lot more extra work to Jaehee. I mean, what nonsense is this Lady of the bracelets? Who would want to invite a character from a sci-fi movie? If Seven want to see her that badly, couldn't he trace her? What his hacker abilities are for anyway? No, push the entire search to Jaehee, as if she doesn't have a lot to do already…

I tried my best to cheer her up. I feel like we're becoming good friends now and I feel the need to make her happy. Sometimes I got the sensation that she needs encouragement to go through the day well. Jumin doesn't seem the type of boss that congratulates you for your efforts. Therefore, I'm playing this part as best as I can.

I have the impression that doesn't matter what she does it will be perfect. It's amazing how much she knows and how she can put up a presentation in such a short time. I admire her a lot. She has been helping me with the guests. I wouldn't know what to do by without her.

Also, these guests… They're very strange! What kind of person just go to a party if you answer questions about his career? And who you might be to only "sing" in your e-mails? I wonder what kind of party I should organize to fit the taste of such a different group of people.

My phone biped with another chat and I immediately logged in. Jaehee and Yoosung were talking about Seven being locked up in his new work. It must be something illegal if he need this kind of measure. Zen logged in just afterwards and the conversation took a strange turn. The boys were talking about being locked up in a sexual way and I started to feel a little embarrassed to be there. Thank God Jaehee changed the subject to a play Zen was doing, 'Promiscuous Japaleno Topping' a bizarre piece about "the fierce fight between the jalapenos and the pickles", LOL! I discovered how much Jaehee is a Zen's fan now. She even knows that the director was high when writing it. But again, it was kind of obvious. I mean, look to the plot of this piece!

All this talk about japaleno made me hungry, craving for pizza actually. I picked my phone again to look for a delivery who could bring me this kind of pizza when Jaehee sent me some pictures of the piece promising me that she'll lend me the DVD of the play. Ok, first I thought: _hell no, I don't' wanna see It,_ but then she said we can watch together and that made the magic.

Only the possibility of watch something with her made me happy and anxious through all the day. Even though she didn't' called me today. They boys did, only she didn't. Why she didn't called me? Is she that busy? It's 22pm already and not a single call. It's ok that we talked in the chat and through texts but a call is very different and more intimate. Since we're good friends we should call each other every day, am I right? I tried to call her two times but end up in the answer machine.

Jumin called to say the air was fill with dusk and I should buy a mask. I thought he was truly caring for my health but then he said he just doesn't want to lose a member again. I guess he misses Rika as well, he just doesn't show like the others. He was very polite but I think he should worry about Jaehee's health as well…

Seven also called worried about my meals although all he eats is budha chips and doctor pepper, not good for his health at all! He told me V also worries about me, what made me feel a bit like a burden. I came from nowhere and everyone is worrying about me. Is this right? I think Jaehee is even getting more trouble to make sure I'm well too. That worries me, I don't like to be one more of her tasks.

Yoosung also called to talk about lolol. He's such a funny kiddo. I tried to advise him to focus on his studies and play less often but I doubt he will hear it.

After so many calls, I though that maybe I should have order that japaleno pizza since I couldn't at lunch. However, Apink's new song started from the table and I ran to answer it. I _My phone is ringing! It might be her!_

\- Hello? Is this my babe's number? Haha… was that a bit too much?

\- YES! Please, PLEASE, stop calling me babe, Zen.

\- Achew! Gahh, sorry. Ever since talking with that jerk my allergies been acting up…

\- Why? You're allergic to Jumin? - They argued early about cats. So I guessed.

\- Yup, totally. To be more exact, I'm allergic to cat hair. Just thinking of that fur ball makes me sneeze and feel like I'm suffocating! Achew!

\- Hmm, I like cats. I think they're cute little things. – No, I don't. I just want to go against him.

\- What? You're cuter! You're way cuter than cats in my eyes.

\- How do you know? You never saw me!

\- Oh but I'm sure you're beautiful! Every time you tell me you don't know that you are, I'll say it again. Oh right… and I'm just saying this out of caution… but if Jumin ever says something offensive to you, just ignore it.

\- Jumin never treated me badly, on the contrary… – Again, I was trying to make him mad.

\- Oh, that's news. He used to act thinking only of himself… – Did I heard a tone of jealousy there? Hmm… Maybe I can use this in the future.

\- Take care of yourself.

\- Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself alone. – I believe I said that as rude as I could.

\- Oh, I see. Well, then, I need to hung up. Bye, bye.

I hanged up without saying goodbye. GOSH! He makes me SO mad! I vented all my anger of him as if I had someone to talk to in that lonely apartment. I spent a few minutes doing this until Jaehee sent me a text.

" _I'm so busy today I couldn't pick your calls, I'm sorry! Sometimes I think about looking for other opportunities"_

" _You should…"_

" _Don't' you think it's too late?"_

" _It's never too late to pursue your dreams."_

" _Thanks so much for your words Ha-neul. Your encouragement it's what makes me through the day. :)"_

" _The pleasure it's all mine!"_

And it really was. Knowing she was smiling because of me made me fluster. This friendship... Well, it wasn't only a friendship... Not anymore.

* * *

Hi guys, author here! I changed a bit this chapter 'cause it was too "cold". I intent to skip a few days in the next chapter so I can move to a more firm ground and show a little more of their relationship. I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for your reviews!


End file.
